brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Darth smith
Merge into brickwiki I Have proposed we merge his sight into brickwiki so we can consolidate our efforts to make one good wiki. The people at brickwiki are willing to merge only if you guys over hear at Brickipedia also want to merge into brickwiki. This is only a Proposal. Please discuss on Community Portal or on brickwiki. Thank you --Yskyflyer 18:42, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Well, hello there. Damn good job you've done here. I use to fix a few things around here, not much but some things. If you ever need any help, ask me. But then again, by the way it seems, you don't need much help. Anyway good luck in the future. Darth Mavoc No problem. I'm a bit busy at the moment, so you possibly won't see much of me for a while. Darth Mavoc So what exactly made you come here? Darth Mavoc UM Um I have just come to this Wiki from http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page SWGames and saw that this Wiki needed help, I then saw the above merge proposal. If it hasnt allready been decided I think that this Wiki shouldnt merge with it because that site is hard to navigate and doesnt have as cool of a name. It also isnt a .wikia.com site so if anything I think they should merge here. Also I was wondering If Brikipedia whould like to become freinds with SWGames. http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fell_Skyhawk SWGames:Fell_Skyhawk , 01:22, 25 June 2007 (UTC) *Does this site have a welcome template, if not i could make one for you.User:Fell Skyhawk from his Dad's comp not loged on 24.190.115.185 02:51, 25 June 2007 (UTC) *Are you alive. User:Fell Skyhawk , 16:53, 5 August 2007 (UTC) *Good question. Please do the things just an admin can do, like cleanup. See next point. Bahnpirat 10:47, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Talking about a revolution? Talking about a revolution? You can now vote for your admincandidate. --Bahnpirat 20:20, 5 September 2007 (UTC) *You said ask questians here, we asked and we are tierd of waiting, hurry up allready. , 22:17, 5 September 2007 (UTC) *WOW, he speaks. :) welcome back. , 02:46, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Er... I know this probably isn't right, but I "borrowed" pics from shop.lego.com for my user page. Is that ok? I want you to tell me so my page doesn't get deleted :( GwannaSauna 05:03, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Activity Could you try to be a little more active, if not, could you make the people at Brickipedia:Admincandidate admins (besides Fell skyhawk, he is now inactive)? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Thanks! Wow! Thanks! I didn't even know you were still on wikia! -user: nerblasterpro I started this wikia http://legocreations.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_creations_Wiki recently and for it to progress I need other Lego fans. I would like to know if Brickipedia would be able to mention this on the main page so that people would be able to find this website and it could progress.Knddnk97 19:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello mister grand master of brickipeda Hello there i am User:Tahu97 and i joined on may 1st 2010 and what was this wiki like back in 2006?.I know you not active but you should see the wiki now we Loadssssss of pages now . I think you really should return just for 1 day Kthanxbye Tahu97 13:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Come to my blog el blazeo 07:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Darth, I have noticed that a large number of minifig images from Brickset.com photographed by me personally, have been posted here without my permission. I must insist that they are accompanied by a ©Brickset.com and a link to the site, or are removed completely. Please let me know how and when you will be able to comply with this request. Your content is covered by this http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Licensing but I don't see the same courtesy being extended to content your editors are using. --Hmillington 22:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) COME BACK! I was wonderin if you would come back to wikia, it has changed heaps since you where here! A a huge fan of you and you making the wiki -- 07:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) We need talk sometime Awesome Dude, awesome work on creating the wiki. |:)You need to come back and do something about all of these people leaving Brickipedia. :( GalenMarek12311 talk 22:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :He hasn't edited in four years, something tells me he isn't coming back. :P - 02:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) made this? you made this wiki about 6 years ago? --RaceLord 01:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Smith i need help with my wiki, CustomNinjago Wiki. From: admin request hey Darth Smith, could you make me an admin? or at least a chat mod -Coreadventurez 02:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) * That is actually a community descision. If you want to attempt to become a chatmod or admin you must go here:Click. 12:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) how do you add your own achievments i like to thank you for make brickipeda i think this is one of the best thing ever